Soul Searchers
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Two worlds collide with each other, causing chemistry between two characters who discover they are searching for the same thing. Edward/ OC
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Soul Searchers**

**Category: Crossover – Harry Potter and Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or Twilight or any affiliates. Etc.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Edward/ OC**

**Summary: Two worlds collide with each other, causing friction between two characters who discover they are searching for the same thing.**

**A/N: May Potter is my own character. I am writing a fic about her at the moment. I had this idea and thought I would write it. It has nothing to do with the May fic. Sorry it won't follow the Twilight saga as we know it but Bella will be making an appearance but you will have to wait and see what happens.**

– **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - **

**Chapter One – Beginnings**

Cold, pain, tired and scared. May lay on the hard ground next to her muggle car. A stupid day to leave her wand in the car. Her body ached in pain from the beatings, rapes and wounds. She could feel the blood leaving her wounds at a fast rate. "Sirius..." She whispered as she reached up to her car door, pulling at the handle and using her energy to open the door.

With it being late at night, there was no one around in the multi-story car park. May, somehow, managed to open the door but had no strength to pull herself inside. Her hands rested on the floor of the passenger's side of the small car. Her wand was nearby. Her hands grasped at air for a while until she secured her hand around the piece of wood, that was her power.

"Help... Help..." She whispered as soon as she heard footsteps nearby but her voice was weak as she slowly began to lose consciousness. Before she completely lost consciousness, she felt cold hands lifting her up and she had a blurred vision of a familiar blonde man lifting her away from her car. Darkness took her.

Carlisle could work at the hospital 24/7 if he wanted to and if Esme would let him but he had to keep up the façade of being human. At a human pace, he walked to his car but the strong scent of blood hit his senses, along with the sound of the ragged breathing of a woman. In a second he found the woman halfway into her car. Carlisle recognised her as one of the receptionists on the ward he worked on. May Potter, he remembered her name. He bent down and lifted her up, slowly turning her over.

In her right hand she gripped tightly onto an elegant piece of wood. She was a wand holder, in other words a witch. He had a feeling she was different but didn't know how she was.

She was dying and fast. Quickly he carried her to his car, lay her on the back seat. When he was finally in the driver's seat, he drove to his English home he lived in with his family as they visited England for a few months. May's life was draining from her fast and if there was no chance to save her, he needed to change her soon. It was the only way to save her life.

As soon as he reached his home, Carlisle was out of his car and lifting May out of the car in half a second. "Esme! Edward!" Calling out to two members of his family. They were with him in a second. He carried May through the house and to his office. "I found her in the parking lot. I don't think she will survive."

Edward stood opposite Carlisle as the rest of their family stood around him. Edward had noticed the wand gripped tightly in May's hand. "Carlisle! You cannot! She is a witch!" Cautiously, he took the wand from her hand and laying it on a nearby table.

"She is dying Edward! I cannot leave her to die. It is against who I am." Carlisle spoke as he removed May's clothes and looked at her wounds. "I can try to stop the bleeding but she has lost too much as it is." Cleaning her wounds quickly to stop the risk of infection.

Edward stared at his father for two seconds, judging his thoughts. "Fine." He grumbled as he helped his father.

"Esme, Rosalie or Alice. Could one of you examine her?" Carlisle said softly, not looking up at any of them. "I fear that she has been raped."

Esme stepped forward and cautiously lifted May's skirt. "She has been. No need for an examination." Stepping away.

"Thank you love." Carlisle nodded to Esme, who left the room as did the others. The only people to stay were Carlisle and Edward. "Thank you." He muttered as he continued to clean her wounds and try and stop the bleeding. "There is nothing I can do."

"I know." Edward nodded. "Just do it but we will have to hide her from the Volturi."

Carlisle nodded as he pushed May's hair away from her neck. "We can protect her."

Edward watched his father bite the new woman. Her thoughts were dim but they soon became screams. The venom was spreading through her body. "It's working." He spoke softly to his father.

"Just have to wait." Carlisle sat on a chair and sighed heavily. "Looks like we are staying here a bit longer than we wanted to." Chuckling softly as he looked up at his son. "The Volturi will never know. When she wakes, we will let her decide what to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

May had been lying in the burning darkness for three days, she thought it was three days. Her whole body was on fire but the darkness held her down. On the third day, the burning began to slowly disappear and the darkness slowly became lighter. Her mind tried to focus on her life, her family and the people she loved but they were becoming invisible to her but they were there.

She heard voices around her. Were they speaking to her? What was happening? Throughout the burning and the darkness, she begged to die. Did she beg out loud? She needed to die. The pain and burning was too much.

No.... No... It was stopping. Just at the fingers. It was slowly stopping but it was stopping.

"Carlisle..." A male voice spoke next to her.

_Carlisle? Why did she recognise that name? Carlisle?_ She thought to herself as the pain seem to drain from her fingers as she felt herself becoming stronger.

"She recognises your name." The male voice spoke. "It is nearly over."

_What was over? What was happening to her?_ A million questions ran around in her mind as a new found strength began to complete her body's recovery.

"May? May?" A familiar voice spoke from her right side. "May, it's Doctor Cullen. Can you hear me?" His hand wrapped around her own one. "It's nearly over." Carlisle spoke as he let go of May's hand and watched her. "I wonder what she will be like."

"Magnificent." Edward spoke without hesitation, shocking himself when he spoke the word. "She has magical abilities and now to mix them with vampires, she must become amazing. Two abilities mixed into one. It will be incredible to see." Smiling a little.

"Yes it would." Carlisle chuckled. "That is if she wishes to stay with us."

"She is panicking at the moment. Afraid of what is happening." Edward spoke, looking at her face as he stepped closer. "May..." He whispered softly.

May felt her strength return to her completely. Her eyes shot open and she saw the world in a whole different way. She could see so clearly. Everything was well formed in her eyes. She could even see the dust floating in the room.

"May..." A gentle voice spoke next to her.

In defence she acted in a second because her mind and body were telling her to. They were telling her to move away from the threat. Moving in half a second to the furthest side of the room and stared at the others waiting there.

"Who... What...?" She spoke, surprising herself at the sound of her own voice. Bells? Bells for a voice. "What has happened to me?" Speaking to the two males in the room. "Wait..." Looking at the blonde eldest male. "Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes May." He nodded at her. "I have a lot of explaining to do for you but I need you to try and remember the last thing you remember before all this."

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. She was fascinated by the sound of his voice. It sounded different to what it had before. "Before this..." May spoke slowly as she flickered her gaze between Carlisle and the stranger in the room. "My car..." Frowning heavily as she tried to remember the time before but all the images were blurred and unclear. "I remember a man. No more than one man." She let out a gasp of horror as she remembered. "They attacked me. Cursed me. They were Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters? What are Death Eaters?" The stranger spoke to May. "Oh I am sorry. I am Edward Cullen."

"Edward?" May questioned him as she straightened up from her crouch, which she realised she had not been doing. "I don't know." Shaking her head, feeling her long hair rub gently against her shoulders as it moved when she shook her head. Her hand went straight to her hair and she admired how she could see every strand clearly.

"May..." Carlisle chuckled softly as they watched her. "We need to tell you what has happened to you."

Her eyes were wide with fear. "What? What has happened?"

"I found you at the car lot. It looked like you had been attacked, which you had been." Carlisle bowed his head slightly. "You were dying."

"Oh." She gasped as she saw the flashback of the attack in her mind. "No!" She gasped in fright.

Edward watched her, he could see the attack clearly in her mind and it angered him. How could someone do that to her? To someone so beautiful? "It will be all right May. You are safe now."

"Where am I? What am I?" She gasped as she looked at her hands, which seemed so different.

"It may come as a shock to you but you are a vampire." Carlisle spoke gently.

May gasped softly. "A vampire? Seriously?" Laughing nervously. "Really?"

"We will tell you everything but you need to hunt." Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hunt?" May frowned at them. "I'm going to kill people? I can't do that! I'm a vegetarian!" Glaring at them. "It is wrong!"

Carlisle gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. We don't hunt humans. We call ourselves vegetarians too but we hunt animals. We live off their blood."

"Animal blood?" May scoffed nervously but the prospect of blood was sounding more and more appetising. She licked her lips as she thought of the blood and it cooling the thirsty feeling.

"We will have to go now but do you mind if myself, Edward and three other members of my family joining us? I need to know if you will be safe."

"Safe? Why would I need to be safe?" Her gaze flickering between Carlisle and Edward. I thought vampires were more dangerous than anything in the world."

"We are but you are a newborn and you will be very wild for over a year. You will thirst for human blood for a long time. If we encounter any humans on your first hunt, we will probably need to restrain you." Carlisle spoke in a calm voice as he slowly stepped towards May. "Will you be all right with that?"

"I think so." May nodded slowly as she fixed her gaze on Edward, who stood firmly behind Carlisle. "When do we leave?"

"Now would be best." Carlisle spoke softly as he stood a few feet away from May, his eyes fixed on her. He held out his hand to her and cautiously she took it. "Come."

Edward and Carlisle led May out of Carlisle's office and into the main part of the house. She gasped at the sight of the house. It was obviously large like her family home but had a family atmosphere. She tried to remember her old home but everything was becoming a blur as she continued to try and think of it. Before she realised, May found herself in what looked like the sitting room and facing 5 other people and each one of them insanely beautiful.

"Everyone, this is May." Carlisle spoke softly. "May, this is all my family. This is my wife, Esme." He pointed to the nearest female and then gestured to each person as he said their names. "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

May saw that every person in the family was extremely beautiful and she felt insanely jealous but the jealousy seemed to disappear and she felt calm and happy but the thirst burnt her throat as she remembered she needed to quench the thirst.

"Carlisle..." Jasper spoke as he slowly moved towards May. "She needs to hunt." His eyes stared at May as he felt her emotions which were mainly of confusion and fear.

"Yes." The doctor nodded as he stepped next to May. "Are you ready May?"

"I think so." She nodded as she looked at the whole family.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward and myself should be the ones to go with her." He spoke softly. "Enough people if we need to stop you. Are you all right with that May?"

May looked at Alice with a slight frown. "But she's so small." Giggling softly when Alice gave her a broad smile.

Edward stepped beside May and looked at Alice. "Alice has subjective visions. She will be able to see if you will make a decision to change your path or will be attacking any stray humans."

"Oh. I see." She nodded and took a deep breath instinctively but it felt strange, unreal.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder but May felt her instincts kick in and she pushed him away and crouched with her teeth bared and a growl slipped through her teeth. "May... May, it's okay. That is good." Holding his hand up to Jasper, who was ready to restrain her.

May stayed in her position for a second and straightened up. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"Merlin?" Edward frowned as he stood in front of her.

"Oh it's a saying." May chuckled as she looked up at him. "Like saying, 'Oh God'. I say Oh Merlin." Laughing softly and looked away from him in bashfulness.

"Right. I think it best that we go now." Carlisle chuckled softly.

The hunt went well for them. They encountered no humans on the hunt and May took to the hunt very well. Nervous at first but she let her instincts take over her and she took out 4 wild deer in the moors of the countryside. Now they were sitting at the dining room table and the Cullens were telling her about the aspects of the vampires.

"Sparkle?" May chuckled as they explained why they did not go out into the sunlight. "You don't explode then?"

"Myth." Edward chuckled. The conversation had basically only been between Edward and May, who seemed to be getting along very well.

"Coffins? Crosses? All the usual things." May couldn't help but chuckle at Edward's amused expression.

"All untrue. We don't sleep at all." Edward chuckled as he noticed that Emmett and Rosalie left the table.

"Well, I guess everything I learnt is a lie then?" Laughing softly.

"Learnt? You were taught about vampires?" Jasper asked curiously.

"My wand!" She gasped in horror. "Where is it? I must have left it in the car." Standing up quickly and looking around in panic.

"Here." Carlisle held it out. He had fetched it when they returned from the hunt. "I am sorry. We had to take it out of your hand when you changed, you would have the strength to break it."

"Oh right." Reaching forward and gently taking the piece of wood. "Thank you." Smiling down at the very familiar object. She rested it on the table in front of her and let her fingers glide over it. "I'm a witch. I have been since the day I was born." Looking up at the ones remaining at the table. "I learnt about vampires when I was in school but they were the typical vampires you get in the stories. The Dracula type stories." Chuckling softly as did the rest of the vampires sat at the table. "My Potions professor claims to have a vampire as an acquaintance but I never ever believed him."

"Potions?" Edward spoke, his frown obvious and the others mirrored his frown.

"Oh! Um... Chemistry. Sort of but for magic." Smiling softly at him. "A bit more complicated really." Laughing softly as she dipped her head in embarrassment of being put on the spot.

"Don't worry about it." Edward chuckle. "We'll stop with questions." May looked at him in shock. "Oh! Sorry." He chuckled softly. "I can read minds whether I like to or not."

May laughed nervously as she looked around at the others. "Can you all read minds and see the future?"

Edward chuckled. "No. Just Alice can see the future and I can read minds but Jasper can control emotional environments around him."

"Oh!" She said in surprise as she turned to the blonde male who was still surveying her carefully. She didn't want to ask why he constantly watched her as she was still unsure how to be in front of these unfamiliar people.

"Right!" Alice announced as she stood up. "Enough with the questions but I need to dress her! Hospital clothing does not suit her."

May looked at the small person in shock and then looked down at her blood stained clothing. "Oh right." Speaking slowly as she nodded and looked up at Alice. "I will have to agree with you." Standing up as Alice flitted to her side.

"Come on. While you were changing, Rose and I ordered your new wardrobe." Alice smiled at her as she took May's hand. "Oh Jazz. She will be fine. Stop worrying." Looking at her husband but he stared at her. "Fine but you have to stay outside the room." Alice pulled May upstairs to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. "Sorry about Jasper."

"Why? Why is he liked that?" May asked curiously as Alice sat her in a chair that faced a mirror.

"You are a newborn and unpredictable so he is being protective of us and you." Alice smiled softly as she walked into her wardrobe. "Don't worry about it. You will have a few slip ups in the first year." She came out with a a load of clothes in her arms. "Right this is only a few outfits but as soon as we sort your room for you."

"My room?" May frowned as Alice pulled her up into a standing position.

"Well, that is if you stay with us." Alice smiled and then giggled. "Oh yay! Welcome to the family."

"What? I didn't even say yes yet." May laughed.

"I know you have already." Laughing with May. "Right." She held out a dress to May. "Try this on. I think it will be perfect for your hair."

May took the green dress from Alice and dressed into it. "Oh Alice. Thank you." Running her hands down her sides as she examined the texture of the dress. Walking back to Alice and looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh it is beautiful." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh Merlin!" Staring at her eyes. "My eyes! They are red!"

"Oh do not worry. You will be like that for a while." Alice chuckled as she twirled her fingers in May's hair. "Your hair is beautiful."

"Thank you. You should see James'. His hair is awful." Laughing softly. "He would laugh if he knew about me. If he saw me now." Alice's face fell. "What? What did I say?"

"I am afraid you will not be able to see your family for some time." Alice stood in front of her and placed her hands on May's shoulders. "Listen. We have to keep our lives a secret."

"From whom? I know how to keep a secret. I have lived in secret all my life." Stepping away from Alice and frowning at her. "Why do I have to keep this life a secret from my family too?" Her anger building up which caused Jasper and Edward to burst into the room. "I want to see them! I want to see my family!"

Jasper stepped forward. "May, it will take some time before you can see your family. It will take some time for you to be used to being around humans."

"I want to see my brother!" She said calmly. "Please!" She stared at Jasper. "Please..."

"Give it some time May." Placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will see him soon."

"Can someone write to him and tell him that I will be unable to go to his own wedding?" Breaking out of her calm and storming out of the room and to the only room that she had been in and was in Carlisle's office. She sat on the floor with her back against the door.

"May! May! It's Edward. Can you open up?" His calm voice spoke from behind the wooden door. "It is only me. You know it is."

May listened and could hear that it was only Edward standing outside the door. "Okay." She stood up and opened the door slowly.

The bronze haired young man cautiously walked into the room. "Are you all right?" Speaking gently.

"You read my mind and then you will know." She was standing in front of the window and looking out at the scenery but there was a thick fog in front of them. "When will I get used to all this?"

Edward stood behind her. "Oh, it will take time to get use to." Staring out of the window and put his hand on her shoulder. "We will all help you."

"Thank you." She whispered softly. "I feel like I will have to lie to him." Sighing heavily as she subconsciously leaned into his side. "I love James. It has always been me and him growing up and then in school we both had friends but we were always there for each other. Through the ups and downs." Chuckling softly. "We were there for each other when our parents died."

"I am sorry." Rubbing her arm gently. "I lost my parents before Carlisle changed me."

"I am sorry." Leaning her head against his shoulder. "A pair of orphans." She chuckled softly. The pair stood in Carlisle's office for some time, only staring out at the fog. "Will it get easier? The animal blood?" Shuddering slightly but also licked her lips at the thought of the lovely tasting blood.

"Focus May." Edward chuckled. "It does get easier. I promise you. Like I said we will all be there for you."

**A/N: I hope you all like it. I'm not too sure but I do know where the story is going. Don't worry it will not be plain sailing for them all. It is set in 1979 just to let you know.**

**Read and Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Difficulties

**Soul Searchers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight and Harry Potter. This story is a figment of my crazy imagination.**

**Chapter 2 – Difficulties**

After a few months May found herself becoming comfortable in the company of the Cullen family and being used to their traits and personalities. Though the only thing she found difficult was the hunting. On 3 separate occasions there were stray humans nearby and May had to be restrained on those three occasions as her instincts had taken over her and she thirsted for human blood. Each of those occasions Edward or Alice was there to comfort her as she had a fit of rage at the feeling of being so useless.

"Why do I feel like I should be locked in a padded room until this is over?" May sighed as she sat in the library with Alice, with whom she had become fast friends with. She held in her hand her much loved book of 'Sense and Sensibility' as she and Alice talked about the latest hunt, which was May's latest slip up. "I think you should lock me in there and occasionally feed me."

Alice let out a soft laugh. "We won't need to lock you in a cell. It will be over soon. A few more months."

" Jasper said 3 more months. A minimum of 3 months!" She exclaimed in disbelief as she returned to look at her book. "Thanks for fetching my things." Gesturing with her book.

"You do know we have those books here." Alice glanced around the library.

"Yes I know but these are my babies." Tapping the pile of books next to her. "A bit of home. My father bought them for me." Smiling gently at Alice. "How do my eyes look today?"

"Getting there." She laughed softly. "It takes time May. Forget about your eyes, I want to know what is going on with you and Edward." An amused look on her features.

"What do you mean Alice?" Raising an eyebrow at her as she pushed her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, the pair of you have been very comfortable with each other and seem to be getting closer." Alice gave a small smirk as she spoke. "Just thought you two were getting very close."

"Alice!" May scolded her. "Edward and I are friends. Nothing more. We just have the same tastes in books and music." Not looking at Alice and was glad Edward was out hunting as he would have heard her true feelings in her mind.

"Oh May! Come on! I can read your expressions too well. You like him!" She chuckled softly. "It is obvious." Laughing softly. "If you could, you would be blushing furiously right now."

"Oh shut up Alice!" May grumbled as she returned her gaze to her book, trying to push her feelings for Edward out of her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

"Spill." Emmett spoke as he and Edward had finished their hunt.

"What?" Edward faked as he sat on a boulder.

"What is with you and May? You two are very comfortable together." He smirked as he sat next to Edward. "Come on! Are you two going to actually make a move and get together?" Edward continued to ignore his brother as he did think about the dark haired girl now living with them. "Come on Edward!"

"Oh be quiet Emmett. I doubt anything will happen because she is possibly still in love with a human from her previous life." Sighing heavily at the thought of her loving someone else.

"So you do love her." Emmett laughing loudly. "So how do you know about this other person?"

"I see them in her memories. They are blurred but he is constantly there along with her brother." Edward shrugged in defeat. "We're just friends Emmett."

"Yeah right(!)" He said sarcastically as he stood up. "Come on. Let's get back. We both know that you are missing her."

"Oh shut up." Edward rolled his eyes as he stood up and began the quick journey back to the house. When he was in a good range of the house, he listened particularly to one person but May seemed to be concentrating on something about changing a worm into a pen. She was practising her magic again. She felt as if she was losing her magical abilities since she had been changed. He leapt over the river in one bound and continued to listen to May's thoughts as he could not help himself. It was now turned to reading Sense and Sensibility while trying to ignore Alice.

Once inside the English manor, he went straight to his piano. Something he had not touched for sometime. Slowly and cautiously he let his fingers run over the black and white keys as a natural melody came to him. It was a new one, something that had never come to him before. This was a tune that May had inspired him to write. He heard slight gasps from his family as soon as his fingers pressed the keys of the piano. He had not made music for a long time and it was now obvious that May was inspiring him.

"That's beautiful." May's voice spoke from the library. "I didn't know he could play."

Alice scoffed. "It's because of you he is playing."

_Thanks Alice._ Edward thought to himself as he continued playing. His fingers pressing the keys delicately as the tune continued to flow from his fingertips.

"Oh shut up Alice." May laughed softly as she turned a page of Sense and Sensibility, which was at the part of the introduction to Edward Ferrars. "He is probably playing because he is inspired by something he saw recently.

"Or someone." Alice laughed softly. May gave an angry sigh and shut her book. "I know where you're going." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up Alice." May groaned as she walked at a human pace through the house. Obviously she walked straight to Edward and where he was playing. "It's a beautiful tune." Standing in the doorway of the room.

"Thank you. Do you play?" He asked casually as he continued to play.

"I had lessons but I never continued with them. Preferred playing Quidditch." Laughing softly as she sat next to him on the piano bench.

"Quidditch?" He laughed softly. "What is that?"

"A complicated Wizarding game. Well I should say sport." She laughed as she watched his fingers touch the black and white keys. "James would kill me if I said game." Chuckling softly.

"You miss him, don't you?" He stopped playing and turned his head to face him. "Your brother."

"Everyday." She said sadly. "Everyday I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he knows I'm missing."

"He does. Um... Carlisle wrote to him and told him that you were indisposed and he was looking after you until you were better again." Edward spoke slowly.

"Wh... What? Why can't I see him? I want to see him. He's my brother. You can't stop me from seeing him!" Standing up and moving away from him.

"Just until you can control yourself among humans and when your eyes have changed to the same as ours." Edward stood up and spoke gently. He moved slowly towards her. "May, I promise you as soon as you can, you can go and see your brother." He gently placed his hands on her upper arms, not gripping them but just resting them on her upper arms. "I promise. When you do, I will be with you and any of us you wish to have with you. As a precaution."

"Thank you." She whispered and surprisingly stepped forward and hugged him. He in return wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "James and I have always been close. Even after we left school." Shaking her head slightly. "Feels strange that we cannot speak to each other. Not even to write."

"You can write to him if you want to." Edward spoke softly as he rubbed her back gently. "It's just talking to him face-to-face or over the phone would be a problem."

"What's a phone?" She looked up at him. "Oh it's a muggle device."

Edward laughed softly. "I am guessing it will take me some time to understand you." Laughing again as he stepped back from her and looked down at her; his stare was soft and comforting. "What do you need to be able to write to your brother?"

"I have quill, ink and parchment." Chuckling softly as she bit her bottom lip. "I just need an owl."

"An owl?" Looking at her with amusement. "Why an owl?"

"It's how we send letters. Quickest way to communicate through letter." May chuckled softly as she moved away and sat back on the piano bench, facing him. "Well, I write a letter on the parchment, attach it to the owl and they can deliver it to the person on the letter."

"I see." He chuckled. "It will definitely take some time to understand your world." Sitting next to her. "I find you fascinating."

"I find you fascinating too." She smiled at him.

_Kiss her for God's sake!_ Emmett thought to himself. _You both want to._

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Edward asked her, ignoring his brother's thoughts. "I mean about us."

"I think I have asked exactly 365 questions about you and your family." May laughed softly as she tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. The texture of her hair still fascinated her but she didn't get as distracted by it as before. "Is there anything else I should know about your world?"

"We have rules and they are enforced by a family of vampires. The Volturi."

The Volturi?" May asked with a frown. "How are they important?"

"366 questions." He said in amusement. "They are seen as our royalty and they enforce the laws that they see as the most important especially keeping our world a secret."

"I know the feeling." She sighed heavily. She shook her head and rolled her eyes,. "Another life filled with secrets." Laughing once more. "I vaguely remember you and Carlisle saying that you would need to hide me from the Volturi. Why is that?"

"You are a mixture. A mix of magical powers and vampire powers. Aro will want you part of his collection. He likes to collect vampires with useful powers. You would be top of his list, if he found out about your transformation." Speaking slowly. "Soon as we can, we are going to relocate to America. The further away we are from Italy, the better."

"America? When?" May asked in a panic. "My brother..."

"We will only relocate until you are ready to leave." Putting his hand over hers.

_Kiss her!_ Emmett thought to himself, knowing Edward would hear him clearly. _Oh for God's sake!_

Edward gave her a comforting smile and a small squeeze on her hand. "It will get easier. I promise. It just takes time."

"I hope so." She sighed heavily and pulled her hand away from his. "I need to place an order for an owl. Could you deliver it for me?"

"Of course." He smiled as he watched her stand up and walk over to the desk. She still fascinated him. Some of her things such as her quills and ink, were brought to this room for her to be able to write letters, which she had not done yet as she was distracted too easily by her new vampire life. "I'll leave you to it." Standing up and leaving the room before she spoke but she was too busy writing the order for an owl and she was soon writing a letter to her brother.

He couldn't help it. His mind reading made it impossible to block any person's thoughts out of his. Now he could listen to May as she wrote a letter to her brother.

_Dear Jamie, I am so sorry that I have not been in contact with you until now. I know Doctor Cullen has written to you and told you everything. I wish I could see you but you know I can't. I love you so much but this illness will keep me away from you even longer. I will miss being able to see you marry my best friend and to be there to make fun of you about the way you look in your dress robes. Please send pictures. I wish I could be there but this illness is keeping me from you and Doctor Cullen says it is for the best. Oh Merlin Jamie, I miss you so much. It hurts that I can't see you right now but I hope that I will be able to see you soon but it won't be too soon. I love you. Give my love to Lily and show her this letter. I love you again. May._

She finished the letter with three crosses and she then folded the letter ready for it to be sent when she received her owl. "Miss you James." She whispered softly to herself, not caring that the others heard her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

James received the letter from his sister and it angered him. "I cannot believe it!" Shaking his head. "They're keeping me away from her, still!"

"What's wrong now James?" Lily stood up from the dining table in their dining room and walked into the sitting room where her fiancée was situated.

"May is still ill and she can't come to the wedding!" Handing her the letter. "Read it."

Lily quickly scanned the letter. "That is rubbish. No one can be that ill for nearly a year." Handing James back the letter and sat next to him. "How did the letter arrive?"

"By owl. Which I don't get. As far as I know this Doctor Cullen is a muggle. May would never tell anyone who she really was. So she wouldn't have been able to send this letter by owl in front of them." Sighing heavily. "I just want to speak to her face to face. I just want to hear her voice." Hiding his face in his hands.

Lily immediately wrapped her arms around him. "It will be all right. She'll be home soon." Kissing his cheek. "She hates being away from you for too long." Laughing nervously. "She's your sister. You can never get rid of her."

James laughed and lifted his head and looked at her. "I try to get rid of her and when she is away, I miss her too much."

"I know. I miss her too." Lily whispered and kissed her softly. "She'll come home soon. Just give her time. Write back to her. You writing to her will probably make her feel better."

May and James continued their correspondence; writing to each other everyday. May was so happy whenever she received a letter from James. Everyone knew that this was good for May and even Jasper was pleased with her progress. The letters distracted her from the bad things that might happen, such as a human scent on hunt. The last hunt May nearly pulled away from her hunt to pursue the humans but she found the strength to fight the urge and continued on the hunt for deer blood.

"She's still not ready!" Jasper spoke angrily to Edward.

"I am standing right here!" May looked at him and pointing to herself. "Jasper, I am fine! Please! I need to see my brother!"

"It is out of the question." Jasper spoke shaking his head. "You are still unpredictable."

"Not all the time!" May groaned. "Please Jasper! I need to see him."

"Let's give you another month and then we'll see." Turning away from her and walking out of the piano room.

May followed him. "NO! I want to see him this week! I am ready Jasper! I promise you!"

Jasper sighed heavily, feeling May's anxiousness. "Fine. End of the week but we will limit it to a few of us."

"Won't numbers be easier?" Edward asked softly. "If May asks her brother to bring a number of people. Too many of them would make it harder for her to attack."

"I agree with Edward." Carlisle spoke softly. "If May has many of us with us, she will be much more comfortable."

"Fine." Jasper sighed heavily and left them immediately.

"Give him time May." Carlisle spoke comfortingly. "You are progressing so fast, it's making him nervous." May still wasn't convinced but she knew that she was always going to be a danger to others including her brother.

May wrote to her brother and telling him what was going to happen. When she received a reply, it was a little strange. He now seemed reluctant to meet her. In her vague memory, she recalled that there was a threat from a wizard. She could not remember his name right now. Her human life before her was very hazy and blurred. The more she tried to remember her life, the more it was harder to remember.

"You ok?" Edward looked over at her as they drove to where they were meeting her brother. "Nervous?"

"Yes." May nodded slowly as she kept her eyes ahead as Edward drove the two of them and also Jasper and Alice, who sat in the back. "He will never understand me now. I've missed his wedding. I'm now going to miss much more with his life. Like him having children."

"It will be fine." He reached his hand over and clasped her hand in his. "I promise." Smiling as he moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Thanks." May smiled gently as she looked at him and then back at the road. "Oh Merlin, I am so nervous." Her hands twisting in her lap.

"You'll be fine." Alice spoke behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Thank Alice." She let out a heavy sigh. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Edward nodded and pulled into a country field. "Why a field?"

"Easier for me to run away." May laughed nervously as Edward stopped the car and the four of them climbed out. "Stay by me." She whispered to Edward.

"I will." He stood next to her as the entire Cullen family walked to the middle of the field. They had all discussed that it would be best if all the Cullens to be there in case anything happened but May tried to reassure them that if they were all able to apparate out of the field but this still confused the Cullens.

As they walked towards the middle field, May could see and smell many familiar scents. She then saw over 12 people standing in the middle of the field. "Jamie." She whispered as she reached out to grip onto Edward's hand.

"Ow." He chuckled as only he and May moved forward to meet James. "Grip lighter." He chuckled again when she let her grip loosen but she did not let go.

"He's here." May muttered to Edward when her gaze fixed on the person she had fallen in love with when she was in school. "Sirius is here." She whispered as the pair became closer to the group of people. "Hello Jamie." May spoke first when she kept her gaze on her brother.

"Hello May." James stepped forward to embrace her but May stepped back slightly.

"Sorry Jamie. Not ready yet." Her dark gold eyes watching him as she kept her hand in Edward's. "How are you big brother?"

"Angry. Why did they keep you from me? I wasn't even allowed to visit you when you were ill. We could have taken you to St Mungo's and they could have healed you quicker." Glaring at Edward and then at the Cullens behind them.

"You can't heal what I've got Jamie. It is with me forever." Keeping her hand in Edward's. "Please James. I am fine but this illness means I won't be able to see you for a few years."

"A few years?" Sirius stepped forward and stood next to James. "Why a few years? Wait... You can be with these people but you can't be with us?"

"Yes." May nodded slowly as she looked up at Edward _Shall we tell them?_ Asking Edward in her thoughts and he only nodded, very discretely. "You actually won't believe this but I'm... ummm... A vampire." Biting her bottom lip a little.

"Shut up May. This is not a joke." James glared at his sister.

"I am not joking James!" May glared at him. "I can't tell you how I am like this. Carlisle. Could you come here please?" She did not raise her voice.

"Shout May, he can't hear you from all the way over there." James looked at the family behind them, who had waited at the edge of the field by the cars.

"You'll be surprised." Instinctively taken in a breath and she was hit by James' scent and the scents of the others there. One stood out the most and it did not smell nice. "What is that smell?" She asked in disgust.

"I think it is me." Remus stepped forward with a nervous smile. "May you know what I am."

"Oh no." May whispered and shook her head. "You never used to smell."

"To vampires I do." He grinned sheepishly at her as he stood next to James.

"Wait a minute! It's the middle of the day. You should explode or something like that." Sirius watched the pair of them as Carlisle walked towards them at a human pace.

"We will explain in a moment when Carlisle reaches us." Edward spoke slowly, his eyes fixed on Sirius. He was obviously listening to Sirius' thoughts.

Carlisle finally levelled with them and gave the others a smile. "Thank you for meeting with us. Glad to finally meet you Mr Potter."

"Not sure I can say the same. What have you done to my sister?" Looking at May who was feeling very timid and small as her brother's anger grew.

"She is a vampire Mr Potter. Last year I found May close to death. She had been beaten, tortured and raped in the hospital parking lot, where we both were working." He looked at May, giving her a small smile. "Instead of taking her into the hospital, I brought her to my home in case I needed to change her if she didn't live."

"Change her? You mean bite her?" Sirius folded his arms as he listened to Carlisle.

"Yes I do but your legends of vampires are different to what we are like." He chuckled. "As you noticed that we are out during the day but when the sun hits our skin we don't burst into flames or dust. Only one way to describe it is that we sparkle."

"Sparkle?" James raised an eyebrow and looked at the three closest vampires, who were all nodding slowly. "Ok. I don't get that but I'll learn to live with it. Come on May. You can come home with me."

"I can't James. As much as I want to."

"Come home then." Sirius pleaded, eyeing May and Edward's clasped hands.

"I can't Sirius. I'm a danger to you all." Keeping hold of Edward's hand, even noticing Sirius watching them. "Like the vampires that we studied in school, we drink human blood but the Cullens do not. They drink animal blood and so do I. I'm a young vampire and I'm a danger to humans."

"Oh I see." James nodded slowly. "Is that why you have taken so long to come and see me?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "I am so sorry."

"Just keep in touch." He stepped forward slowly. "Can we at least hug?"

May shook her head. "I don't want to risk it." Giving him a small smile. "Probably in a few years."

"A few years?" He sighed heavily and was about to argue but the pleading look on May's face, made him think otherwise. "Just keep writing. Promise?"

"Promise promise." She chuckled nervously. "Where's Lily? I thought she would be here." James only looked at her with a cheeky grin on his face. "What? Where is she?"

"She couldn't come because she's pregnant." He grinned wider at her. "You're going to be an aunt."

She let out a nervous laugh. "You're having a baby?" Laughing again. "Congratulations Jamie. You better remember to send pictures."

"I will. I promise." He smiled gently.

"May." Edward whispered, so only she could hear. "Time to go."

May glanced at him. "Ok." She nodded and turned back to James. "It's time to go James. I wish there was more time but us standing out here is making us all look suspicious." Laughing nervously as she looked at all the people standing there. "I miss you all. I do." Finally looking at James, Sirius and Remus, who were standing the closest to May, Edward and Carlisle. "I'm leaving England."

"You're leaving England?" Sirius said angrily and stepped forward.

"Yes. I can't be here. It's too dangerous Sirius." Keeping hold of Edward's hand as she spoke.

"Is it because of him?" Pointing at Edward. "Is he making you leave?"

"No..." May spoke.

Sirius cut her off. "Is it me? We were supposed to be getting married May and you disappear for a year. I know you were masquerading as being ill and I gave you space."

"Sirius please..." May could barely get her words out as she watched him.

"I'm giving you space baby. I love you. Please come home." He stepped forward. "Please..." He kept his gaze on May.

"I can't Sirius. I wish I could but this is the end for us." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. "Alice found it at my house. Here." She held it out. "You can have it back."

"I don't believe you." He didn't look at the ring, he kept his eyes on May. "Please May. Don't do this. Don't leave."

"I don't want to Sirius." She let out of Edward's hand and stepped forward towards him.

"Woahhh." Sirius spoke in shock as he watched Jasper rush to May's side and the other Cullens stand with Edward and Carlisle. "How did they do that?"

"Part of the package." May spoke gently. "I don't want to leave Sirius but I have to. I am dangerous!" She felt herself getting angry for a small moment but the anger soon left her. "Thanks Jasper." She whispered to him and she kept looking at Sirius. "You know we were growing apart Sirius. I do love you but not as much as I did in school."

"No! No! You can't just push me away." He stepped forward. "I love you May! Please! Please don't go." Holding his hand out for her to take. "Come home baby."

"No Sirius. I'm sorry." She carefully placed the engagement ring in his outstretched hand, not letting their skin touch. She pulled her hand away before Sirius had time to close his hand around her hand. "I really am sorry." May moved back to stand next to Edward. "I'm dangerous to you. All of you. I am sorry." She turned and ran across the field to Alice.

Esme comforted her. "Shhh... Shhh... There there." Wrapping her arms around her, hugging her in a motherly way. "It will be all right."

Jasper was at her side too. "Don't worry May. It will be over soon."

Carlisle and Edward stayed with the others. "May needs a lot of time."

"I don't get it." Sirius whispered. "A year ago we were happy and then you come along and ruin it." He glared at Edward.

"I did nothing! Blame those Death Eaters! They were the ones who caused her to nearly die." Edward said angrily but he remained calm. "Carlisle only did what he normally did."

"Turned her into a killing creature?" Sirius scoffed. "She could have been saved by our Healers."

"She was too close to death!" Edward stepped forward, glaring at Sirius. "Would you rather her standing in this field like she is or dead?" Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from biting back at Edward. "Good. Glad you would rather her dead!" Glaring at him. "I can read thoughts. So be careful as to what you are thinking."

"I think you should leave." Remus spoke quietly as he moved from James' side to Sirius' side. "For all our sakes." Smiling gently at them. "Sirius, come on." He pulled on his friend's arm. Reluctantly Sirius moved away from Edward but he did, keeping his eyes on Edward.

"I didn't steal her away from you. May and I are just friends. Nothing else." Edward watched Sirius. "Like I said, be careful about what you think about around me." Edward turned his back on Sirius and ran to his family.

"I am sorry Mr Potter." Carlisle stepped forward to May's brother. "I promise that we'll look after her. Nothing will happen to her."

"I hope so." James nodded as he looked past Carlisle at his sister, who was still being comforted by the females of the Cullen family. "I hope she stays in contact."

"She will. She constantly talks and thinks about you." Carlisle chuckled. "We best be going. We need to start getting ready to leave. All of my family are from America and it is their home there. I hope you don't mind us taking May there."

"If it makes her safe and happy." James gave a small smile. "Thank you Doctor Cullen." Holding out his hand to Carlisle instinctively. Carlisle took it, James only winced a little at the ice cold touch of the Doctor's hand but he still shook it. "Goodbye May." He called out when he let go of Carlisle's hand. "Keep in touch."

"Always." May called back. "I love you James."

"Love you too baby sister." He smiled. James looked over his shoulder and gave a small nod. One by one the wizards and witches disapparated away. "Our own trick." He smiled as noticed Carlisle's shocked expression. "'Bye." He smiled as he too disapparated.

- - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Thank you for reading and now a nice thing to do is review. Thank you. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye England

**Soul Searchers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight or Harry Potter franchises.**

**A/N: 7 alerts and only one review? Let me know your thoughts people.**

**Chapter 3 – Goodbye England**

Returning to the manor, May was very quiet. Everyone left her be, they knew that May had just said goodbye to her family and friends for good. A whole day passed before she emerged from her room, but still she did not speak.

Alice approached her first. "May, need to talk?" Asking her, her voice gently.

"Yes." She whispered as she sat down at the pointless dining room table. "You ever have to do this Alice?"

"No. You are the first of us who got to see their family after the change."

"It hurts so much." Placing her head in her hands. "I want to make it stop."

"I know May." Pulling her chair closer to May's. She wrapped an arm around her new friend. "It will take time but we are all here for you. You are not alone, May."

"I feel so alone though. It feels like I am being destroyed on the inside." Dry sobs left her lips. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare." Alice remained silent as May spoke. "Alice, I can't breath. Knowing that I will never see my brother again."

"You might. You never know." Alice tried to be cheerful for May.

"You tell me. You have the visions." May spoke taking a deep breath to calm herself and stop her dry soft.

"Not sure. Keeps changing. Your denial and your wishful thinking is changing the visions." Moving her arm away from May and putting her hand over May's hand.

"I want to be able to see him but I know I won't be able to see him for a long time. I'll just focus on America for now." Smiling gently as she listened to Edward playing the piano for the first time that day. "I've always wanted to go to America." Chuckling softly as she stood up. "Best go and socialise. Will probably turn into a loner or something like that."

Alice laughed softly. "You better had. Plus, Esme has finished your room. She personally wants to show you." Nudging May slightly. "Go to her now and then your heart and head will lead you to the next person." Smirking as she stood up from the table.

"And who is that then?" She asked her curiously, already knowing the answer.

"I know you know." Alice laughed lightly as she stood up and flitted away. "Go and be sociable." Speaking over her shoulder as she went in search of her husband. Alice and Jasper had joined the family not too long ago but they already seemed to be a part of the family as did May. She felt like they had always been there for her, her whole life.

May rushed off to Esme, who was in the family library. "Esme? Alice said you needed to see me." Moving to Esme's side, who was bent over some blueprints of a house. "What's that?" Glancing down at the papers.

"It's the layout of the house in Alaska." She smiled at her newest daughter. "You'll like it there." May only smiled at her. "Oh yes! You're room. Just to give you a heads up, Alice was let loose on your closet." Guiding May to the second floor of the house and the western part. Ahead of them were two wooden double doors. "Edward is the only other person in this part of the house, since you two are the only single ones of us and you two are good friends too." She smiled behind her as she opened the double doors. "Welcome to your room." Stepping inside, May following her.

May let out a light gasp as she walked further inside. "This is my room?" She gasped as she looked around at every part of it. "Oh Esme!" She gasped softly. The room was in a Victorian style design. The walls were lilac with white trimmings. The bed was a double bed with a white frame and a white bed covers with lace on the trimmings. "Why a bed? I don't need one." Laughing softly as she continued to admire the paintwork and the flooring. The floor was dark wooden flooring with a small rose shaped rug in front of the white painted vanity table.

"It didn't look right without one." She chuckled. "I'm glad you like it." She stood behind May. "I'll let you explore. Plus Alice will be here soon to introduce you to your closet." Esme laughed softly. "Enjoy." She was gone in a second but May barely noticed as she continued to admire her new room.

The windows were her favourite, they were large and looked out on the forest that surrounded the English home. She walked over to them at a human pace and glanced out at the night time. Laughing softly as she continued to inspect her room, admiring every detail. It was better than her old childhood room, the memory of the room was a little hazy but she could remember some details.

"Right! You've had enough time to look around the room." Alice moved inside. "Now the tour of your closet." Grabbing May's hand and pulled her to a single white door on the left side of the room.

May laughed softly. "Should I be careful?" May glanced back at Esme, who was standing by the door, she only nodded softly. "Silly question really." Laughing still as she followed Alice into the closet. "Oh bloody hell Alice! I swear you should not be let out." Moving around the very spacious closet. "Why do I have so much clothes when we're leaving in a few weeks?"

"Yes but still you need an extensive wardrobe in case we come here again soon." Alice smiled at her. "Right..." She moved to the furthest part of the wardrobe and took a bagged outfit from the railing. "Try this one on." Handing it to her. "It's nothing fancy or over the top." Laughing softly. "Which I am not." Playfully glaring at May. "Quickly. I want to see it on you before you disappear."

May gave a sarcastic sigh and took the bag from Alice and moved behind the screen. At a quick speed she was undressed and dressed in a matter of seconds. "Oh Alice, it is lovely." Returning from behind the screen. She came out wearing a knee length white summer dress which had spaghetti straps. "Oh Alice. I love it." She grinned as she admired herself in the floor length mirror which was also in the closet. "Thank you so much. To you all. You have all been amazing to me." Hugging Alice. "Thank you."

"You're part of the family. I can't help it." Alice smiled widely at her. "Go on. Go and see him. 1st door on the right." Pushing May out of the closet. "I've already seen it."

May laughed. Alice was right, she was going to go and see Edward. She liked talking to him as they both had were the single members of the family and they enjoyed each other's company more than the others. She took a small breath and walked towards his room. Gently she tapped on the door, waiting for his answer.

"Come in May." Edward spoke softly. May could hear him close a book and place it on a surface, possibly a desk. Slowly May opened the door and walked inside. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he turned around and his eyes bulged slightly at her in her new dress. "Wow... You look good." Standing up and gestured to the chair. "Here sit."

"Thanks." She smiled as she moved forward. "I just wanted to come and say thank you for being there for me especially when I went to speak with James." Sitting down in his chair and faced him. "It meant a lot to me." She continued smiling at him as he moved to sit on the couch in his room.

"It was nothing. James is your family and you are part of our family." Edward chuckled softly. "Was there anything else you wanted?" Asking quietly as he watched her.

May shifted in her seat awkwardly. "I was wondering when would we be leaving England for America?" Just using an excuse to make conversation.

"Possibly in a month or two. Jasper wants to make sure that you are comfortable being around humans." He smiled softly at her. "I wanted to ask you something. I think it will help you with being around humans."

"Yes? What is that?" Smiling a little as she shifted in her seat to face him completely.

"It's sort of a test but can be a night out." Edward spoke confidently but his eyes betrayed his emotions, he was nervous as he spoke. "A sort of a date."

"Oh right. I see." She spoke nervously also as she looked at him. Smiling softly. "When?"

"Tomorrow night sound okay to you? It won't be anything amazing but it will be around humans. So be prepared."

"I will." May laughed lightly. "You do know I will get attacked by Alice now and I will be torturing by her for a few hours."

"Oh yes. That is one of the perks of having a fashion conscious sister." Edward laughed lightly. "I wish you luck with her. You are going to need it."

May stood up. "Thanks. I think I'm going to need it." She paused for a moment, remembering what she was going to ask him. "Oh yes, also I wanted to know whether you could teach me piano? I just want to learn something that will keep me occupied. I've read too many books."

Edward laughed lightly. "Of course. When would you like to start?" Standing up too. "Would now be okay?"

"Now would be great." May smiled as she walked towards his bedroom door but before she could place her hand on the handle, his hand was there and slowly opening the door for her. "Such a gentleman."

"After you." He chuckled softly and the two made their way to the sitting room where the piano was situated. Edward walked slowly and close behind her. "What is it you want to learn?" He asked softly.

"Everything." She chuckled softly as she sat on the piano bench. "Best to start at the beginning. I don't remember many of lessons from before."

"Sure." He sat next to her and placed his right hand on the white keys. "Let's start with scales."

For 7 hours, the two of them sat at the piano with Edward teaching her to read music and play a few songs. She became very skilled at playing but she admitted that she would never be as good as Edward. After his tuition, May asked him to play for her. "I know this song." She spoke softly. "Umm... Wait, let me think. Umm... Clair de lune." Smiling softly. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." He whispered softly as he continued to play the song for her. May watched his fingers move delicately along the black and white ivory keys until the very end of the composition. Edward rested his hands in his lap as he turned to face May. "We best hunt before we go out tonight."

"Ohh lovely." May grinned and stood up quickly, racing to the door. "I best change or Alice will want to kill me for ruining the dress."

"Ah! Too true." He nodded as he followed her out of her room. "I hate being at the end of Alice's wrath. It is rather dangerous. I would rather fight a million mountain lions than face Alice's wrath." He spoke as he stood outside her door when she went inside.

"Me too." May laughed as she changed from her dress into comfortable jeans and baggy navy blue t-shirt. She came back to find Edward still waiting outside her door. "Ready." Smiling broadly at him. "How far out are we going?"

"Not too far. Alice will scold us both." He chuckled as the two walked through the house. "I have good knowledge that she wishes to kidnap you and get you all dressed up for tonight." Laughing as they walked out of the house and towards the edge of the Cullen's lands.

"Race you." May giggled and took off at a sprint towards the moors. She heard Edward not too far behind her. He was a faster runner than her and he soon caught up with her. "No fair." She laughed as she suddenly stopped at the scent of a nearby animal. A deer. Turning she ran in the direction of the scent. 4 deer. She stopped. Edward was now coming back to where she was. Silently, she stalked forward.

"Slowly..." Edward whispered from her right. "Take your time." He whispered as he stepped closer to her. "Remember, focus on one of them."

"I know what to do." She whispered through her teeth, so not to disturb the nearby grazing deer. Slowly she moved forward, glancing around for any possible dangers. There was none. She took one more sniff at the scents, just in case there were any humans about. There were none. She waited exactly two and an half seconds before she sprang forward and began her hunt for animal blood.

May took down 3 female deer and once she had drained the last animal, she sat on one of the many boulders in the area. "I'm done." She chuckled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as Edward moved to her side and sat next to her. Letting out a short breath, she turned her head to face. "Not a spot on me." Looking down at her blue tee-shirt.

"Well done... A little." He chuckled as he extended his hand forward and wiped away a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Well done though." Wiping the drop of blood on the boulder under them. "You are getting very good."

"Thanks." She grinned broadly, stood up and stretched her arms out wide. "Race you back?" Looking behind her before taking off in a sprint across the moors but not in the direction of the house, she just ran across the moors until she reached the highest point where she stopped. Edward ran alongside her, keeping up with her "This place is so beautiful." She whispered to Edward. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Me too." Edward chuckled as he stared out at the landscape, standing close to May. "We better get back or we will have a pixie hunting us to torture me for keeping you out and to torture you with fashion."

May laughed. "I know this night out is for my own good but I'd rather stay up here." Looking out in the same general direction as Edward.

"I could be dangerous and call Alice and tell her that we're staying here for the rest of the evening and probably go into the village below. Just to get you used to being around humans." He turned and looked at her, giving her a small smile.

"I'd like that." May nodded and smiled at him as she sat on the grassy moorland. "Do we need to go down to the village to call Alice?"

"Yes but not for a few hours. It is the early hours for humans." He chuckled as he sat down next to her. "We can watch the sun rise."

"Will we be seen from here?" May asked gently as she stared out at the horizon. "Especially when the sun hits?" Looking down at her hands, which sat in her lap.

"We won't be seen. We're too high up for people to see us and the only living beings up here will be the deer and possibly sheep. Hardly any humans come up here." He chuckled as he moved a little closer to her. "Before you changed and became one of the family, I used to come up here and watch the sun rise everyday. It is spectacular here."

"I have to agree." May chuckled. "I've lived in this country all my life and I've never fully appreciated the beauty of the country." Subconsciously she leaned against him. "But seeing clearly helps with seeing the beauty of the country."

Edward swallowed nervously as she leaned against him. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her. "Yes." He said softly as he laid his cheek on top of her head. "The company makes it even better." Speaking softly as the sun slowly began to rise up from the horizon.

"What?" She whispered as she kept her gaze on the rising sun. The sky before them glowed orange, tinting the pure white clouds slightly and gradually changing them into a beautiful orange glow. "Oh this is beautiful. I have not seen a sun rise like this ever." Watching as the burning orb made its appearance over the horizon.

"It is." Edward sat up straight with his arm still around her shoulder. Their two skins matching, both glittering in the rising sun. "Can I kiss you, May?" He asked softly, his warm fingers rubbing her arm gently.

May gave a small gasp as she turned to look up at him. "Kiss me?" Speaking slowly in shock. "Yes." Whispering as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Kiss me, Edward."

He smiled softly as he bent down and gently captured her lips with his own. At first it was gentle, sweet and caring. No one pushing the other. Edward rested his hand on her knee and the other on her back. May's left hand rested on his cheek and the other on top of his hand that rested upon her knee. Edward was the first to pull away. He said nothing but just watched her for a moment. May slowly opened her eyes and fixed her golden eyes upon Edward's golden eyes. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly, moving his hand from the small of her back to her cheek.

"Very much okay." May chuckled nervously as her eyes flickered from his golden eyes to his lips. The kiss had distracted her from the beautiful sunrise. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Quite a while." He whispered, his lips close to her own, his breath teasing her by tickling her lips. "I don't know why I didn't."

"I think I know why." She moved her face her away from him. "You thought I was still in love with Sirius and my former life." He nodded a little and turned to look at the sunrise. "I am not any more." Smiling at him softly but when he did not turn to look at her, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. "I promise you I am not." Kissing him softly, pulling away before the distraction kicked in. "You and this life is the life I love."

"You love me?" He chuckled in disbelief as he watched her softly.

"I think so." May chuckled too. "I feel like I cannot be without you and when we are not even in the same room, I'm thinking about you. But covering it very well." Laughing softly as she turned away for a moment. "I miss my former life but I am enjoying and loving this life 100%." Kissing him again. "Help me to love it." She smiled softly.

"Already am." Pulling her closer to him and kissing her until they had time to go to the nearest village and call Alice.

"I cannot believe we're leaving today." May sighed heavily as she stared out of her bedroom window with Edward standing behind her with his arms around her. "It's strange that I may never come back here or something like that." She chuckled nervously as she leaned back into Edward's embrace.

"You can come back here whenever you want." Edward whispered in her ear and kissed it cheek. "It is your home and your family is here."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm nervous. Will I be okay flying?"

"Yes." He laughed softly and pulled her closer to him. "I will be there every step of the way." Kissing her neck softly.

"Don't do that. That is distracting." Giggling softly as he continued to kiss her neck. "Edward stop it." Laughing softly as he continued to caress her neck and shoulder with his lips. "Edward..." She giggled again as she leaned back into his embrace. "Oh forget Alaska!" Giggling softly.

"Edward, will you leave her alone?" Alice's impatient voice spoke from behind her. "We're leaving now." She tutted and flitted to their side. "I know you two are in the blissful stage of your relationship but we do have a flight to catch."

"Two minutes." Edward chuckled and turned May around in his embrace to kiss her firmly on the lips but Alice had already pulled May out of his arms. "Boring little sister."

"If I hadn't done that we would've been here all day." Alice laughed softly as she wrapped her arm around May. "Right, let's go. Carlisle and Esme have left already with Rose and Emmett." Guiding May out of the room. "Hurry up, Edward or you are running to the airport."

May laughed and looked behind her at Edward, who was shaking his head and laughing softly. "Let's go before Alice permanently separates us." Laughing lightly and allowing Alice to lead her out of the room, through the house and outside to where the car was waiting with Jasper in the driver's seat. May and Edward sat in the back of the car with Alice in the passenger's seat. May glanced behind her and looked at the large manor house as they drove away. "Goodbye, my first vampire home." Chuckling softly as she leaned into Edward's side after she turned to face the front.

The four drove to the airport, causing May to feel nervous as there were many humans about. Immediately, Jasper changed her emotions. "Calm May. It will be fine." He spoke reassuringly. This definitely relaxed May. If Jasper thought it would be fine, then it was definitely fine.

Edward kept his hand in May's with Jasper and Alice following them through the airport. "Hold your breath, just move your shoulders." Edward spoke softly, so only she could hear him. "Keep your focus on that. I will lead you through the airport. Keep your speed as it is. Don't rush."

"Don't overwhelm me." May giggled as she walked closely beside him. "You're distracting me though. It's working." Kissing his shoulder blade for half a second and walked close behind them as they continued through the procedures that they needed to go through at the airport.

Once they were in the air, May felt relaxed. All the Cullens were in first class and spread out. Edward and May sat together with May in the window seat. "Are you okay?" Edward asked gently as he held her hand softly.

"I'm fine." May spoke slowly as she moved her gaze from the uncovered window to him. "Just seeing if I can do this." Laughing softly as she looked back out of the window. "Keeping my gaze on the clouds is helping me, plus I can pretend that I am asleep." Relaxing into her large chair.

"Good thinking." Edward smiled as he watched her for the rest of the flight but did pretend to sleep so the air hostess did not become suspicious of him being awake for the entire flight. "We're here." He whispered into May's ear, pushing her black hair away from her neck.

"I know." She grinned softly as she moved her gaze away from the window to Edward. "I'm nervous." Holding onto his hand in a tight grip. "How far away is the house?"

"Quite a drive." Edward chuckled as they sat quietly, waiting for the plane to make its descent to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - –

May was nervous as she and the Cullens went through the procedures of entering the U.S. She held her breath but moved her shoulders as if she were breathing. It was only when they were in the cars did she finally relaxed and she let out a cry of delight. "I did it!" She squealed lightly.

"Well done." Edward chuckled as he drove with May in the passenger's seat. The others had their own cars to drive. All new. "Are you okay?" He asked her for the 25th time that day.

"Yes I am now." She laughed softly. "You don't need to keep asking now. I am perfectly fine and relaxed." Smiling gently as she reached for the radio and switched it on. "What shall we listen to? I'm starting to like this muggle music." Laughing softly as Edward pushed her hand away.

"Let's see." Edward started searching through the radio stations for a song. He finally found a song. _I've called you so many times today, And I guess it's all true what your girlfriends say, That you don't ever want to see me again._

"What's this song called?" May asked curiously "I like it. It's different."

Edward smiled gently. "It's called Can't Stand Losing You by The Police." He sang along quietly to the song as they continued to drive, following behind Carlisle and Esme.

"You're a good singer." May smiled softly as she relaxed in the seat and watched him singing until the end of the song. "Completely different to my music." She laughed softly as she rested her elbow on the door and her head on her hand, watching the road as they travelled to their home.

The drive was a little long as there were many police on the road, trying to catch speeding cars. Alice was in the front so she could see when there were traffic patrols. When they reached the house, May was amazed at the beauty of it. A large house with a large surrounding gardens with mountains in the landscape. "Oh it is beautiful here." May whispered as she climbed out of the car. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Fairbanks." Edward smiled as he held her hand, letting May admire the view. "Come on. You are going to meet some friends of ours." Guiding her inside the house, where the other Cullens were already inside talking to another family but fell silent when May and Edward walked inside. "Right, May this is the Denali Coven. Good friends of ours."

"A wand carrier?" The only male of the group spoke in shock, the other strangers all looked in shock at the news of May's powers. "Dangerous change Carlisle. If Aro hears of this, he will either keep her or destroy her."

"Nice to meet you too." May scoffed softly as she held onto Edward's hand. "Some welcome. I'm May Potter by the way." Chuckling softly as she watched the Denali Coven's features soften when she stood up against Eleazar.

"Nice one." The pale blonde woman stepped forward. "I'm Kate. Nice to meet you, May. Welcome to Alaska."

"Thank you." She grinned and held out her hand towards Kate, who took it. "Ow!" May pulled her hand away. "What was that?"

"Just wanted to see if you were immune to my talents." Kate held up her hands. "Electric current through my skin." Edward glared at her. "What? I just wanted to see. Don't be such a baby." Smirking and stepped away as the other members introduced themselves as Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Tanya. When they were all acquainted, Edward led May to her new bedroom. "Um... There's no bed this time." Chuckling softly. "It's sort of our room. We're a couple but we're not married. Is that okay?"

"As long as it has your collection of books and musics, I'll be fine with it." May giggled as Edward lifted her into his arms causing her to squeal and he ran to their new room. "Wow!" She gasped as she looked around the room. The far wall was a complete ceiling to floor bookcase, only half filled with books. By the large window was a large dark blue couch, which May rushed to and sat on it. "This is amazing." She smiled widely at him as he sat on the couch close to her.

"You miss England?" He pulled her into his side and they sat together with Edward's arm around her. "It's okay to miss it."

"I do. I miss everything. I miss James." Sighing heavily as she rested her head on his chest. "But this is a sacrifice that I have to make. It's for a good reason." Chuckling softly as the two sat in silence on their couch, just enjoying each other's comfort.

**A/N: Do you like it? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Country, New Life

**Soul Searchers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight and Harry Potter. The only character I have created is May Potter.**

**A/N: Not updating for a while after this chapter for two reasons: one; I'm back in Uni and very busy and two; I feel people don't like this story as I have had no feedback. If you want me to carry on, let me know in a review and if I need improving. R&R?**

**Chapter 4 – New Country, New Life**

The Cullen and Denali Covens settled into life perfectly. No arguments between them unless you call Alice arguing with May about her poor fashion sense but May just laughed and shook her off. She enjoyed the peacefulness of their new home even with the many people living in the one mansion. They usually kept to themselves especially May and Edward who were at the start of their relationship and were enjoying getting to know each other.

May learnt about his family and how he was changed. Edward learnt that May had lost both her parents before her seventeenth birthday. But the best news for May came on the 31st July 1980 by owl post. "A boy!" She cried out in delight when she opened her letter from her brother. "James and Lily had a boy. I have a nephew!" She laughed as she gracefully sat on the couch next to Edward and showed him the letter while she got out the moving photographs of her new nephew.

"How are they moving?" Edward asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked at the picture of the newborn baby.

"Magic." She answered as she looked at another picture, where Lily was holding the newborn baby Harry. "He is gorgeous." May spoke softly. It was hurting her inside as she knew that her body was now frozen and she would never be able to have children.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered as they looked at the moving photographs. "I wish there was a way for you to have children."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "You and your mind reading. It can be annoying." Placing the photographs on the table in front of them. "It's okay. I don't mind not having children at all. I'm just happy to see James and Lily having children of their own." Smiling gently as she relaxed in his arms. Her mind wandered to the stillborn baby she had when she was only 18 and still in school. It was a devastating blow to her and Sirius. Her depression nearly broke their relationship completely in half but it did slowly pushed them apart.

"Oh May. I am so sorry. I didn't know. You should have told me." He kissed the side of her head. "I am sorry."

May sighed heavily. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not something I like to talk or think about." Turning her head to look at him for a moment. "Do you want to know about it?"

"I do. I want to know everything about you." Kissing her lips tenderly. "If you want to stop, you stop." Holding her close to him.

"I think I will be okay. I'll try to remember everything." Sighing heavily as she looked at the moving photographs of her new nephew. "Sirius had left school and would visit me as much as he could. It was a weekend in October where we were allowed to go to the village for the day. He treated me to a romantic meal and well you can guess the rest." She cringed slightly. "Well I didn't know I was pregnant until the day I gave birth. I was 18 years old and so scared. I hid the pains well all day until the Head Boy came into my room and saw me on the floor because he had heard me screaming from his room. He went to the Hospital Wing and told the Matron what was wrong. When she examined me, she found out I was pregnant and giving birth that very moment." She took deep breaths to calm herself and she could hear Esme and Alice standing outside the door. "They got hold of Sirius and they told him. At first we were both in shock but grew to the idea of being parents. He was by my side the entire time as our daughter came into the world. I can remember clearly trying to hear her cries but there was nothing. She was already dead. Stillborn." She broke down then and dry sobs escaped her.

"Shhh..." He soothed her. "It's okay to think about her. She was a part of you and you should never forget her."

"I won't." May sighed heavily as she calmed herself. "I'll never forget her." Chuckling softly. "She had a tuft of black hair on the top of her head. She was so beautiful."

"What did you call her?" Edward asked gently as his fingers gently rubbed her arm.

"Elizabeth. After my mother. Elizabeth May Black." Chuckled nervously. "It's tradition in Wizarding families for the parents to give their first name as a middle name to their child. It's a stupid tradition."

"I like it." Edward smiled against her hair. "It's a beautiful name. Are you okay?"

"I feel better now that you know the truth." Tilting her head up and looking at him, their golden eyes meeting. "Feels like a weight has lifted off my shoulders." Leaning up and kissing his lips gently. "I need to hunt." She giggled softly. "You're distracting me completely."

"How?" He whispered hotly as he moved his lips away from her own but moved them along her jaw, down her neck. "Like this?" Whispering against her neck before kissing it again, this time lingering more often than previous times he had kissed her neck. His hands moved down her sides, gently pushing her down onto the couch.

"Edward... Stop it..." She giggled. "I do need to hunt." But he distracted her by running his hands up and down her sides, over her pale purple shirt. "Forget it." She whispered, letting out a low moan as his lips pressed against her throat, moving up her throat to her jaw. "Edward... Stop..." Laughing softly as she arched her back in pleasure as he nibbled on her earlobe affectionately. His teeth gently scrapping the skin. "Oh Merlin..." She sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips and teeth caressing her skin.

Her hands moved up his chest and reached the top of his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons but his hands stopped her. "No, wait." He sat up slowly, still looking down at her. "We shouldn't."

May chuckled softly. "It's okay. I just thought you wanted that." Sitting up straight. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." He sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face and stood up slowly. "It's not that I don't want to but I do." Chuckling nervously. "I grew up in a society where there was dignity in a relationship. You know what I mean? No sex before marriage." He laughed lightly.

May sat on the couch, watching him as she analysed what he was saying. "Oh!" She said in shock, her eyes wide as she realised what he meant. "I don't know what to say." She chuckled nervously as she sat back against the couch. "Actually, I do. I admire you for it." Standing up, moving to stand in front of him with a broad smile.

"Thank you." He smiled softly and kissed her gently. "Hunt?"

"Yes please." She whispered, her lips hovering close to Edward's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

May, Rosalie and Esme had gone shopping in Fairbanks with Kate and Irina while the others stayed behind and went hunting or just relaxed in the house. Edward was with Carlisle, who was searching for a job that could last him at least 5 years. "Carlisle, can I ask you for your opinion?"

"Sure Edward." Carlisle turned in his chair and faced his son.

"What do you think about me asking May to be my wife?" Speaking slowly and nervously as he avoided Carlisle's gaze.

"You want to ask her to marry you?" Carlisle spoke slowly as he moved his chair closer.

"Yeah." Edward nodded slowly as he put his hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box. "Got the ring already." Opening it up and revealing a ruby surrounded by small diamonds. "I was going propose tonight."

Carlisle sat listening to his son with a small smile. "I can see that you are ready." Gesturing to the ring. "Which is beautiful." Now smiling broadly. "Do you think she is ready?"

"I think so. She never thinks about her previous love any more. Her thoughts are usually about me." He chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his bronze hair. "I think she needs to be spoilt. Her brother had a baby boy recently and it upset her a lot. She lost a baby when she was in school and the memory of the loss is hurting her more than the news of her new nephew." Harry had recently turned one and that anniversary sent May into a slight depression but she was cheered up by a letter sent to her from Lily, with more pictures of Harry with May's gifts for him.

"I know you mean well but do you know that proposing would be the best for both of you not just for her?" Carlisle spoke calmly, Edward knew he meant well. "If you do think it is right then I support you one hundred percent."

"I am." Edward nodded slowly. "3, 2, 1." Folding his fingers down as he counted down from 3 to 1.

"You're going to propose!" Alice squealed as she rushed in and snatched the ring from Edward. "Oh wow! That is beautiful! It will suit her so much. Please! Please! Let me plan the wedding!" She was basically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stared at the ring.

"I haven't asked her yet." Edward laughed as he took the ring from her grasp when she was close to him. "So keep quiet." Nudging her slightly as he pocketed the ring. "Don't say a word to her!" Chuckling as Alice disappeared from the room. "I will rip her arms off if she thinks about it."

Carlisle laughed softly as he moved to the bookcase. "She knows that she will have to be quiet if you and May will let her plan the wedding." Laughing lightly as he took out a book from one of the shelves. "Lord knows that she would like to plan the engagement party and anything that will happen between now and the wedding."

"That is if May says yes." Edward added at the end.

* * *

The drive back to the house was slow but it gave the women of the two families to interrogate May on her relationship with Edward. Despite her cold nature towards new people, Rosalie and May had become really good friends so they were able to talk about anything. The two women had suffered the same fate when they were changed. Both had been raped and left for dead when Carlisle had found them and changed them. So when the women began to constantly ask May questions about Edward, Rosalie would protect her by telling them to back off from May. "Too many questions." She glared at Kate.

"Grumpy." Kate smirked. The car was getting closer to the house but as they rounded a corner, Irina slammed on the breaks at the sight of about 10 black cloaked figures. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Stay in the car." May spoke forcefully. "Rose, call Edward and Carlisle." Her eyes focused on the figures in front of her as she climbed out of the car. Her wand gripped tightly in her right hand as she slowly stood in front of the car, closely followed by Kate, Irina and Esme. "Get back in the car."

"You are family. We will not leave you standing alone." Esme spoke kindly but with force. "Do not think about sending us away."

"They are dangerous Esme. I mean it." May kept her focus on the 10 figures in front of her. "What do you want?" She called out to them but not one of them spoke. She shouted a little louder. "Who are you?"

The middle figure moved forward and under his cloak he held a cane. Fear flooded May's heart. She knew that cane. "Well, well, well." His voice sneered as he removed his hood and mask. "We thought we left you dead. Clearly we were wrong." Smirking at her as he slowly stepped forward. "Should have a bit more brutal to your pretty body." His eyes scanning her body, noting her wand was in her hand and also took notice of the, now, 4 women standing with May. "Brought some friends with you."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" May sneered back at him as she stepped back to stand next to Rosalie. "Did you get hold of him?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes. He is leaving now with everyone." Rosalie spoke low as May moved away from her and back towards Malfoy.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" May sneered as she kept her focus on the man in front of her but she listened carefully to the movements of the other Death Eaters. She needed Edward and Jasper here to keep her calm or she would attack them without the use of her wand. She held her position firmly; not moving as Lucius moved forward at a slow humane pace. Her hand gripped around her wand.

"The Dark Lord heard a rumour of a strong vampire coven in this part of the world where there was a witch with vampire abilities mixed with her magical ones." His eyes flickering at them all, his hand gripped tightly onto his cane as he continued to step forward towards May. "Not the usual vampires from our world but day walkers." He was now a few feet away from May. "I always assumed you had hazel eyes, Miss Potter." His smirk grew as he took one last step towards her. "Ah! I see now! We have found her. Who would have believed that it would be you? The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear that." May froze as he took another step towards her. She needed Edward there so much. "We invite you to come with us to aid the Dark Lord in his mission."

"I'd rather die." May sneered at him through gritted teeth as she held her wand in her hand and kept her golden eyes on the man, who made her life a living hell from the end of her second year until her third. "I have turned my back on that world and I don't intend to return to it any time soon."

"That can be arranged." He glared at her as his hand gripped his cane tighter and pulled his wand from the cane.

Behind her, May could hear the women hold their positions as May took a slow step backwards towards them. Edward was close by, she could hear and smell him. He was only watching. _Help me._ She thought to herself. "Just leave Malfoy." She glared at the blonde man, who was moving closer to her. "I will not leave with you. Not willingly and most certainly not by force." _Edward. Please! He's dangerous!_

At those inner words, Edward sped out of the trees and immediately to May's side. "You stay away from her!" Edward literally growled at Malfoy, who stepped back in shock at the sight of the males suddenly appearing from nowhere. "You have done enough damage as it is. I suggest you and your friends." He sneered the word friends. "Should leave." Edward spoke through gritted teeth as he stood in front of May, keeping her out of reach from Malfoy.

"We'll leave." Malfoy spoke quietly as he gripped both his cane and wand. The Death Eaters behind him were all ready for any attack; their wands drawn and their positions held. "But don't except us to not return. What the Dark Lord wants..." His eyes flickered to May. "Gets." He smirked as he stepped backwards to the other Death Eaters.

May's eyes quickly scanned the Death Eaters. Taking in their appearance. One was very familiar but she could not put a name to a face. "Well, you can tell your Dark Lord that I am not going anywhere." Even though she could take him out in a heartbeat, May was still afraid of him. Afraid of what he could do to her, to her family; both old and new. "Just go Malfoy before any of us do something that we will not regret."

"He will get what he wants." Malfoy sneered at her, watching Edward carefully. "Isn't that right Wormtail?"

May's eyes grew wide with shock as one of her brother's friends stepped forward and removed his mask. "Peter..." She shook her head as the short young man smiled triumphantly as he moved to stand next to Malfoy. "No... No." Shaking her head as she moved from Edward's side.

"May." Edward spoke through gritted teeth but she ignored him.

"James trusted you. You are his friend." She spoke in disbelief as she took one last step towards him with Edward standing closely behind her. "He will never trust you again."

Peter and Malfoy laughed. "He doesn't even know." Peter sneered at May. "Tonight he will be going to Godric's Hollow and destroy the one thing that stops him from becoming the most powerful dark wizard."

"Who...?" May stuttered. There were three people. James, Lily or Harry.

"Your nephew." Malfoy spoke with a sneering tone. "He will kill the infant Potter along with his mother and father."

"No!" May growled at him, baring her teeth as she readied herself to jump at the men, killing every single one of them but four strong pairs of hands pulled her backwards. "LET ME GO!" She screamed at them, her mind only focused on slaughtering the men in front of them. She tried to get out of Edward's, Jasper's, Emmett's and Carlisle's grips but as she struggled, each of the Death Eaters disapparated away. "NO!" She screamed in defeat as the last person, Malfoy, disappeared in front of them all. "No no no no!" She finally struggled out of their grips and rushed forward. "I need to... I need to get to England! I need to warn James." Her hands raking through her long hair as she tried to think of a way to get to England and warn her brother."

"May..." Edward stepped forward. "It will be too late. You can't stop it. I'm sorry." Moving forward again to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away and started pacing. Trying to think what would happen to her family. Her brother. His wife. Their son.

"Edward we need to stop them." Turning around to face him. Her eyes wild with need. "I can't lose Jamie. I need him." Dry sobs shook her body and Edward enveloped her in his arms, pulling her into his chest. "I can't them lose them all."

"It will be too late May. I am sorry." Kissing the top of her ebony hair and rubbed her back in soothing circles to calm her down. The others watched in silence as Edward attempted to calm May down but it didn't seem to be doing anything. She was getting more and more agitated. "You can't go May. Even if you get there by Wizarding means, you won't get there in time."

"I have to try." May mumbled against his chest as he continued to sooth her. "I need him. He's... He's my big brother." She hid her face against his shirt at the thought of her brother being killed. Edward held her closely to him, his hands running down her back and his lips brushing the top of her head. "I need him Edward." The dry sobs returned as he held her close, as close as he could. "I need him so much." Gently Edward led her back to the car and the two climbed in one after the other. As soon as they were both in the car, Edward pulled her close into his side and held her as she cried. Alice drove them back and the others ran back to give the couple time alone as the thought of May's brother dying that night sank in for the young witch.

Once they returned to the house, May climbed out of the car at a humane speed. She didn't speak, breath or make one little sound as she and Edward slowly walked back to their room. Night was already drawing in and May knew that her brother, sister-in-law and nephew would be dead. She lay on the couch, curled into a ball with her arms over her head to stop herself from screaming with pain of the thoughts. She wanted to write to James but she knew that it was too late and pointless. He was probably already dead.

Edward tried his best to comfort her but she continuously pushed him away, telling him that she wanted to be alone but he knew that it would be the worse thing to do. She needed company.

Jasper was even staying away from her because her anger and sadness was effecting him badly. He couldn't even help her control her emotions as her sadness and anger were too powerful for him to overcome.

The females of the Cullens and the Denalis tried to comfort May in every possible way but nothing would break May's shell of depression. She had been like this before when her father died and James was the only person who could bring her back to reality.

Morning came. The first of November seem to arrive very slowly and May had moved positions. She was no longer curled in a ball on the couch but sitting up straight and staring at the window in front of her. But now she was excepting some comfort from Edward. He held her hand tightly in his. The two sat in silence as the sun rose and streamed into their bedroom. "I'm scared."

"I'm here for you. I will never leave." Edward spoke quietly as he turned to face her. "You know that don't you?"

May nodded slowly. "Yes." She whispered as she looked at him, her eyes filled with pain and fear. "I just want to know the truth." She took deep but broken breaths and turned her attention back to the window. "I can't understand why Peter is a Death Eater. He worshipped the ground James walked on. He'd never betray his friendship like that."

"You should tell someone. Then they will understand." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand gently.

She slowly shook her head. "I'm vampire. Vampires are not trusted in the Wizarding world. No one will believe me. I've heard nothing yet. It must be a lie. Jamie must still be alive." She had spoken too soon; an owl flew towards the window with a letter tied to its leg. "I can't... I can't..." Looking between Edward and the owl. Edward nodded and stood up slowly to open the window for the owl and to take the letter from it. The owl immediately flew away as soon as the letter was from his leg. "I... I..." May shook her head as Edward held out the letter to her. "I can't. I don't it to be real." Gingerly she lifted her hand and took the letter from him.

"Read it May. It will kill you if you don't open it." Sitting next to her as she stared at the letter. He noticed the writing was delicate and looped. "Do you know who it is from?"

May nodded slowly. "Dumbledore." Her voice barely audible. Her hands were trembling as she broke the Hogwarts seal and pulled out the letter. Quietly she read it, Edward tried not to listen to her mind but it was hard not to.

_My dear Miss Potter, I regret to have to be the one to tell you that last night your brother and sister-in-law were killed by Voldemort. However your nephew is a different matter. After killing, Lily Potter, Voldemort turned his wand onto your nephew and tried to use the killing curse on him but he failed to. The curse rebounded back and destroyed Voldemort himself, leaving your nephew alive. Given your situation, your nephew is living with Mrs Potter's sister and her family. I know it will be the safest place for him. I am sincerely sorry for your loss. Yours faithfully, Albus Dumbledore._

May remained silent as the words from her former headmaster sunk in. Her brother was dead. So was Lily. Her two best friends were dead. But her nephew was alive. He survived a killing curse. If she could cry, tears would be constantly running down her cheeks. "I cannot believe it." She laughed nervously. "He survived. He survived a killing curse. No one can do that." The letter still in her grip.

Edward gave her a small smile as he reached over and held her free hand. "You know Harry is safe." His thumb gently rubbing her skin. "May, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I should go home but many people think I am dead." She spoke quietly, turning to face him. "I can't go home now. This is my life here. If I go back to England, I would never leave. I'll write to Dumbledore and anyone else..." She was cut off by the scent of another owl flying towards her. "What...?" She stood up and let the owl fly in through the open window. When she took the post from the owl, it immediately flew away in fright. "It's from Remus." Frowning as she opened the letter and slowly read it, gasping in shock.

_May, I'm sure Albus has told you about Prongs. I am really sorry. That is not what I am writing to you about. In the early hours of this morning, something terrible happened. Sirius was James and Lily's secret keeper. He betrayed them to Voldemort. Peter knew this and confronted Sirius but his bravery got him killed along with thirteen muggles. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but I felt like you had a right to know. He's been taken to Azkaban and will remain there for the rest of his life. If you wish me to, I will arrange James and Lily's funerals but if you wish me to, write back soon. I miss you May. All my love. Remus._

The couple remained silent as the words sunk into May's mind. Her first love betrayed her brother. His best friend. "How could he do that? To Jamie? They were like brothers." She groaned at the thought of Sirius telling Voldemort the whereabouts of James and Lily. "I need to write back to Remus. I can't go back there. I just can't." Her hand gripped around the letter tightly.

The rest of the day was spent with May writing to Remus and Dumbledore. Edward was no use around her but nonetheless he sat with her and kept her company. The first of November was the longest day for both of them. Edward thought that on the first of November, he would have a fiancée but here was May sitting at her desk and writing constant letters to old friends and with no engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: You want me to carry on? Tell me then. If not, this story is going on a short break.**


End file.
